


XXVI

by Vampirine



Series: 55 Word Stories [26]
Category: No Fandom
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-27
Updated: 2019-06-27
Packaged: 2020-05-20 13:54:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 55
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19378048
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vampirine/pseuds/Vampirine
Summary: The twenty-sixth in a series of 55 word stories.





	XXVI

_Morning feelings of guilt._

_The sunlight filtering in through shut curtains._

_Limbs tangled in fabric, straining in the air, lazily._

_A radio that can never seem to pick up a station clearly; static._

_The absolute stillness of everything but the dancing ceiling fan._

_Last night; reverberating, resounding vitriol._

_Loud voices in the otherwise still air._


End file.
